


The Durin's One: The Dark Days

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: The Durin's One [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is noted now that the series should be read in order and that the first part should be read before reading this one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is noted now that the series should be read in order and that the first part should be read before reading this one.

Forty nine years later

Elien sat on the throne as Bilbo entered through the doors with Frodo and Valia by his side. 

"Elien, today is me, Frodo, and Valia's birthday" said Bilbo. 

"Yes, and I would never forget it" said Elien, "after all it's your one hundredth birthday, Bilbo. With Frodo's fiftieth,  and Valia's forty ninth."

Valia looked up at Elien with her dark blue eyes and Elien smiled at her.

"Are we going to celebrate for it" asked Valia.

"Yes we are, but this time is going to be special. Some of Frodo's friends are coming here from the Shire" said Elien.

"Which ones?" asked Frodo.

"Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, and Pippin Took" said Elien. Frodo lightened at Elien. He had not seen them ever sense he had been in the Shire over three years ago. 

"When will they be here?" asked Frodo.

"In a few hours, but go get ready" said Elien as Frodo and Valia went from the throne room and leaving Bilbo and Elien alone.

"Do you think Frodo likes Sam?" asked Bilbo.

"We will see tonight if they do. Sam is of age in terms of Hobbits, being thirty five" said Elien. 

Bilbo sat on Elien's lap as he put his fingers through Elien's well kept beard that was still the same dark brown hair. Elien looked at Bilbo's curly silver hair, and his still ageless face. 

...

Sam, Merry, and Pippin came soon after,  with Frodo and Sam being together trough that day, and when the party began that night, the two danced together. 

"That was nice, Mr. Frodo" said Sam after many dances.

"You are welcome, Sam. But you could have danced with someone else" said Frodo with a smile.

"Well...I like to dance with you" said Sam as he started to blush.

"If they were hobbits, they would think you were trying to court me" said Frodo. That made Sam blush worse.

"I...I like you, Mr. Frodo, but..." stammered Sam.

"Just tell me Sam" said Frodo.

"I did want to court you, but I didn't know if you did like me, as much as I like you" said Sam as he pulled out a flower and put it in Frodo's hair.

"Sam...I accept, my love" said Frodo as he hugged Sam.

Elien and Bilbo came through the doors and sat before them all. 

Frodo and Sam held each other's hand, but Sam leaned forward and kissed Frodo, as he smiled at Sam.

"Hullo to all" said Bilbo, as the guest sat down. "It was very nice for everyone to come for a very special day. The birthdays of both me and my children." They all applauded him as he sat down. 

Gandalf came through the doors in a hurry and came to Elien. 

"What's the matter, Gandalf?" asked Elien.

"Darkness is spreading to your land. You have something they want" said Gandalf. Elien looked at Bilbo,  then at Frodo in the crowd with Sam by his side.

"Thank you all for coming, but we must stop it sooner then we first though" said Elien as she stood up and took Bilbo's hand. 

"Frodo! Come with us now!" cried Bilbo.  Frodo kissed Sam, then went after Bilbo and Elien. Valia came after them, but an arrow came behind and embedded in her chest. She fell down with a cry, but Bilbo,  Frodo, and Elien turned around and came to her aid.

"Get a healer now!" cried Elien as she stayed by Valia's side. Bilbo looked at Valia, and ran back to where the guest were.

Moments later he came back with a healer, as they took Valia to the infermory. 

"She will be alright, but there is a matter greater that Valia at the moment. They are after the ring" said Elien, as she continued to walk. She turned to Frodo. "We need to talk to you about this."

Elien and Bilbo took Frodo into a room and told them about the ring.

"We have trained you to be strong, and now the day has come where you can have that adventure you wanted" said Bilbo. 

"You are asking me to destroy this ring, but I have never seen it" said Frodo. "Where is it?"

They took Frodo to the room where the ring was, and gave him the keys.

"The ring is in that box. You may take it, if that is what you want" said Elien as she opened the door.

Frodo walked in and opened the box. There the ring was, with a chain around it. He took the chain with the ring and put it in his pocket.  Then he walked out the room, and Elien locked the door again. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Frodo?" asked Elien.

"I am sure, after all its my choice" said Frodo.

"Be safe, my son" said Bilbo as he hugged Frodo.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am going to have Sam come with me" said Frodo, "and anyone else who wishes to come with me."

"Your not going anywhere without me, Frodo Baggins" said Gandalf.

"I'm going with you as well" said Gimli as he approached them.

"Your forgetting us too" said Merry and Pippin.

"Frodo, I will join you" said Sam.

"Are you sure you all want to do this?" asked Frodo.

"Why would we be willing to go with you in the first place" said a man.

"Aragorn!" cried Frodo as he came up to Aragorn.

"I will be coming as well, you will need an archer" said an elf from behind them.

"Legolas" said Frodo. "Thank you all."

"I think you will need council before you attempt to go into Mordor" said a man standing behind them.

"Who are you?" asked Frodo. 

"I am Boromir, son of Denethor, Stewart of Gondor" said the man.

"We will take council tomorrow morning,  but take rest until then" said Elien. They all agreed and headed to their rooms. 

The next morning,  they met up in one of the halls and spoke of their plans.

"We are going to destroy the Ring. It must be sent to Mordor,  and throw in the fires of Mount Doom" said Elien.

"We can't we use the ring against him, and gain victory that way?" asked Boromir.

"I know about the losses your people have had,  and the ring will not help in giving you victory" said Elien.

"What about your powers? I have heard tales of what the Valar can do.  Why don't you come with us, and destroy the enemy once and for all" said Boromir to Elien.

"The ring has the majority of Sauron's powers. If we destroy it, He will be destroyed along with it. I cannot come with you to defend your entire city. You do not understand that I cannot release that much energy, unless I want to destroy myself in the process. I'm sorry, but I can only give you my council" said Elien.

"Your not going with us, Elien?" asked Frodo.

"As much as I would like to. I have matters that concerning the orcs that are coming soon to the mountain. Gondor is not the only kingdom in Middle Earth that had to worry about orcs" said Elien. 

"We have no choice, but to go to the south and to war" said Aragorn.

"What about Rohan? They could aid you" said Frodo.

"King Theoden has not come to our aid, but my father has not lit the beacons" said Boromir. 

"I will talk to Theoden" said Gandalf. "I will head to Rohan and deal with him."

"And when will you be doing this?" asked Frodo.

"I will ride with Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas no later than the morning after this one" said Gandalf.

"When will you start the journey?" asked Elien.

"As soon as possible. I want to get the ring destroyed. It's already becoming a burden" said Frodo.

"I will go with Frodo to Mordor" said Sam. "If the others are going to war."

"We are going as well" said Merry. "We are not letting you go alone with Sam" said Pippin. 

"Then you will split up into two groups. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli,  and Gandalf will head to Rohan, while Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Boromir will head to the south in Gondor and Mordor" said Elien.

They all agreed to this, and they went to go get ready to start their journey. Bilbo sent Frodo to his room as he presented a box. He opened the box and pulled out a sword.

"This is Sting. I am giving it to you, sense it is no use to me anymore" said Bilbo as he handed Sting to Frodo, who accepted it.

Bilbo then pulled out a mail shirt and showed it to Frodo.

"This is mithril,  as light as a feather, and as hard as dragon scale" said Bilbo as he had Frodo put the mail under his clothes.

"There! You look like a normal hobbit, but far more special" said Bilbo. "Oh, and congrats on your courtship with Sam." Frodo blushed, but he smiled at Bilbo.

"Thank you, Dad" said Frodo. Bilbo and Frodo hugged. They hoped they would see each other again soon, but they feared the worst was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they set out from Erebor.  They said their last goodbyes to Bilbo and the Erebor dwarves. Then Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf said there goodbyes to Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. 

"I hope we all set each other again, soon" said Frodo.

"And the same with all" said Gandalf as they parted ways going different directions.

Bilbo turned to Elien as she went back inside. 

"Where are you going?" asked Bilbo as he followed after her.

"Preparing for war. I'm getting myself ready to take on Mordor and Sauron" said Elien.

"Your going to take on Sauron by yourself. What about the orcs you were talking about?" asked Bilbo.

"I killed them already, and they wouldn't dare come near Erebor while I sit on the throne" said Elien. 

"Are you going to Mordor then?" asked Bilbo.

"Yes, I will go, but not now. I need to save my strength if I intend to raise Mordor to the ground" said Elien. 

"Elien, you cannot destroy Mordor, even if you can kill off an entire army of orcs" said Bilbo.

"I must at least try to help Frodo, in anyway I can" said Elien.

"Elien, if you can do what you say, then I hope we can say goodbye beforehand" said Bilbo. 

"I promise to say goodbye to you,  but I hope it won't be the last goodbye to you" said Elien. "I will be leaving once word comes that Aragorn has come to Gondor."

"Go rest, Elien" said Bilbo. "Come with me" said Elien.

Bilbo followed Elien to the throne room and she sat down. Then Bilbo sat beside her, as she shut her eyes and he laid his head on her lap.

...

A week after Frodo parted from Erebor, they were a few days already from Gondor. Boromir had agreed he would part with them once they reached the borders. 

"You may come with me to the city to rest, but do not reveal who had the ring,  or my father will ask for it" said Boromir.  

"We will stay there for one day,  but the next morning we depart for Mordor" said Frodo. 

Once they reached the city, men started to stare at them. But they continued on into the city, until guards stopped them from entering. 

"Who are you, and what is your business?" asked the guard.

"I am Boromir,  and I come to my father for council" said Boromir. 

"And who are these creatures?" asked the guard.

"We are hobbits of the Shire" said Pippin.

"We are also known as halflings, but we prefer you call us hobbits" said Merry.

"Hobbits it is then" said the guard as he opened the gate.

Boromir lead them up the winding road, until they reached a house, on the top of the city. The doors opened and they filed in. They came before Denethor and kneeled down. 

"Welcome home, Boromir" said Denethor.

"I am happy to be back in Gondor again" said Boromir. 

"And you brought back here four small  _hobbits_ , as what the guards said to call you" said Denethor. 

"You are correct in saying that" said Pippin.

"How long will you be staying in Gondor?" asked Denethor.

"For one day, tomorrow we depart to continue on our journey, but without Boromir" said Frodo.

"I hope the best for your journey, wherever it is that you head" said Denethor,  "and may your stay be in peace, while it last."

 They all bowed to him, then left the house to go to the living quarters and they rested.

That night, Frodo woke up and grabbed his gear.  Then he came to Sam and woke him up.

"Sam, we're leaving now" said Frodo.

"What about Merry and Pippin?" asked Sam.

"I don't want them to get hurt, they are my friends. I would rather have us die together, then have all four of us" said Frodo. 

Sam grabbed his gear and went after Frodo. They went out of the city and headed in the direction of Mordor, looking back at the city, and saying their goodbyes to their friends. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is all very rushed, but I want to get to more interesting events that occurs in Mordor and Gondor. Plus I want to eliminate the hassle of having to rewrite a story that we all already love, and don't want to change it.

After departing with Frodo and the others, Aragorn and Gandalf lead the group to south and west. After two months, they had finished there job in Rohan, with driving out the orcs and having Theoden join them.

They decided after returning to Rohan, that they would head to Gondor, and send help to them.

"But we wait until the beacons are lit" said Theoden. But Aragorn ran into the hall.

"The beacons have been lit! As what the guards have told me" cried Aragorn.

"We ride to war, and to the aid of Gondor" said Theoden, "gather any who can fight,  and be ready at noon."

They rounded up the king's escort and made ready to depart. Once noon came, Theoden blow a horn,  and they rode out from Rohan to Gondor.

...

Merry and Pippin woke up to find Frodo and Sam gone, with their gear gone as well.

"They must have left in the night" said Merry.

"Where is Boromir?" asked Pippin,  but hands seized them and they turned around to find Boromir holding them.

"Come with me. I need your help" said Boromir. 

"What about Frodo?" asked Pippin. 

"He will be alright with Sam, but their is a concern with the safety of this city. I took council with my father again, but I found no comfort in what he said.  He will not light the beacons to send aid. You must help me light them" said Boromir. 

Boromir lead them to the beacons, and he sent Pippin to the top where he lit the beacon. In the mountains where the other beacon stood, men raced to light them until all were alighted. 

"Merry Pippin, get ready for war. Go to the armory and gear yourselves with any armor that can fit you" said Boromir, "I will deal with my father,  and wait for my brother to come."

...

A guard ran into the throne room and came before Elien.

"My queen, I have received news that Aragorn is heading to Gondor as we speak. I will have the army assemble, if you wish to head to war" said the guard.

"That is what I request. Assemble the army, and have them ready before tomorrow morning.  We will set out then" said Elien.

The guard bowed and went out of room. Elien stood up and went to the armory, with Bilbo by her side.

She put on the dwarvish armor with a helm as well. Then she laced her sheathed sword on the back of her armor.

"Elien...I will miss you, when you go to war. You look so much like Thorin, and...I don't want to lose you as well" said Bilbo.

"You always forget I was him, and I will not leave you, unless Eru himself sends me away from you" said Elien. "You will not lose me, and if you do, I will fight to stay as long as possible."

Bilbo hugged Elien, as she told him she would live through this, and come back to him.

...

Frodo and Sam looked up to see Minas Morgul standing before them. They started to climb the stairs for a long time until they reached the top. They continued on through the top and reached the tunnel.

Before entering in, Frodo pulled out a vial.

"What is that?" asked Sam.

"I vial Galadriel had given me the night of the party" said Frodo as she spoke Elvish and light sprang from the vial.

Frodo pulled out Sting before entering in the cave with Sam behind him. They traveled through the tunnel for what felt like hours. Until they reached the other side and saw before them the land of Mordor. They came down until the ground became level, and looked at the Mount Doom.

"Here we go, Mr. Frodo" said Sam as they continued to the direction of Mount Doom.


	5. Chapter 5

Elien went to Valia the night before she left. 

"Valia, I will leaving tomorrow for war. If I don't come back, I hope to say farewell to you now. I will miss you, and hope to see you one day, my daughter" said Elien.

"Be safe, and come back to us, my mother" said Valia. 

"Rest and gain strength while I am gone" said Elien. Valia nodded to her as she fell asleep. 

Elien walked out of her room, and came back to her chambers and fell asleep by Bilbo's side.

The next morning,  Elien sat on her ram before the army. Bilbo came to her before they set out. Elien leaned down and kissed Bilbo, then she blow a horn and the gates opened.

The army followed after her as they left Erebor. Elien turned around one more time and waved to them all. The Erebor dwarves stood with Bilbo, as they emptied Erebor.

"She will be alright,  Bilbo. I have seen her fight, and she will help Frodo and the others" said Balin.

"I hope I see her again" said Bilbo.

"You will, and we will greet her with gladness when she returns" said Nori.

...

A week after setting out from Rohan, Aragorn reached Gondor. They entered in to find Boromir,  Merry and Pippin waiting for them.

Gandalf came up to Boromir and looked around for others.

"Where is Faramir?" asked Gandalf. "And why are Merry and Pippin here, and not with Frodo and Sam?"

"Faramir has not returned yet, and Frodo and Sam left them behind and continued on to Mordor" answered Boromir. 

"Another army is coming!" shouted the guards from above. The gates opened and in came the army of Faramir. After they filled the streets, in came a women clad in dwarvish armor riding on a ram with an army behind her. 

"Elien! What are you doing here?" asked Gandalf after talking to Faramir.

"I have come to aid Gondor in the war" said Elien. "More aid is always needed, besides armies of orcs are coming from Mordor, and will be upon Gondor soon."

"We will have the army ready when they come" said Faramir, "Thank you again, Elien for helping us and coming to our aid."

"It is no problem at all. I was coming to Gondor to help anyway" said Elien. "But prepare for battle."

A few hours later, the orcs started coming from the east. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and Elien stood at the head of the armies as the stood outside the city. The orcs stood before them some leagues away in ranks.

Gandalf stood with Merry and Pippin on the gate, as the archers bent their bows at the orcs. 

The orc leader came up to the leaders and laughed.

"So this is the armies of the west and north" said the orc, "where is Rohan when you need them. " 

There was a rumble on the ground as the orcs turned back west. At the head was Theoden on Snowmane, and the army of Rohan. Theoden charged into the orcs army with the others after him. Aragorn charged into battle as the others followed him. Merry and Pippin ran from the gate, and joined the battle below.

A shrill cry rang as they put their hands over their ears. Then looking up to find winged creatures circling above. One swooped down and landed near the ground before Theoden's feet.

Snowmane kicked Theoden off as the beast fell on top of Theoden. Elien and Merry saw Theoden on the ground, and they ran to his aid, as the winged beast climbed on Snowmane. They stopped short when they saw a young man standing between Theoden and the Witch-King on the winged creature. 

The young man took off his helm to reveal it wasn't a man, but a women clad in armor with sword in hand.

"I am no man" said the women as she cut the head off the winged creature, who laid motionless to the ground. 

"Come with me, Merry" said Elien as she crawled on the ground to the back side of the creature.

The Witch-King walked up to the women and started swinging a mattock at her. Elien sent Merry to the back side of the Witch-King with draw sword.

Merry stabbed the Witch-King,  as the women stood before him and stabbed her sword in the Witch-King's crown, as he turned to ash and became nothing. 

Elien ran over to the women and Merry. Pippin came out of the battle and held Merry. Elien picked up the women,  as Pippin picked up Merry. They ran back into battle and ran into the city. 


	6. Chapter 6

Aragorn was just before the city, when a man in flames jumped from the top of the city and crushed to the ground. They looked at the man in horror,  but Aragorn came to Houses of Healing and found Elien already attending to Merry and Éowyn's wounds. Aragorn stepped in and helped her by finding Athelas.

He put the plant in the boiling water, and bathed their wounds. Pippin stayed by Merry's side until he woke up.

Elien asked for the company to gather outside the city in a tent for council.

"We head to Mordor and go to the Black Gate" said Gandalf.

"We can give Frodo time and have Him focusing only on us" said Elien.

"Gather all that can fight against Mordor will be nothing compared the army Mordor has" said Aragorn.

"We have no choice, if we want to help Frodo complete his journey" said Gimli.

"We go to the Black Gate and have Him empty his lands to us. Give Frodo and Sam a path to Mount Doom that is clear of Orcs" said Legolas. 

"Exactly. So we set out in the morning of the next day" said Elien. "I just hope Frodo and Sam are still out there." She left the tent and looked to the east. 

...

Frodo and Sam sat under the cover of thorn bushes. They looked over it and found the Orcs heading to the north and west.

"They are leaving, something must be stirring in the west" said Frodo.

"Come Mr. Frodo, let us move on" said Sam as they went to their feet and continued getting ever closer to Mount Doom.

They were only a day or two away from reaching the mountain.

...

The next day, the armies were ready to depart for Mordor. Merry and Pippin were allowed to come with the army of Rohan and Gondor.  Aragorn was at the head with Gandalf, Elien, Legolas, Gimli, and Éomer. The horn of Gondor sounded as they departed from the city.

After two days they had reached the Black Gate, while Frodo and San were near the top of Mount Doom. The captains rode forward while the rest of the host stayed near the gate.

They waited by the gate for many minutes and they were about to leave it when the middle gate opened and a rider came out and came to the captains.

"Who goes there?" shouted Aragorn,  but once the rider was close their hearts sank.

The rider had a mask covering the majority of his face, except for his mouth. He was the Mouth of Sauron.

"So these are the captain's of the west, but who is this?" asked the Mouth of Sauron grabbing onto Elien's chin as if she was a child. 

She grabbed his hand and ripped it off her face. "I am Elien, from Erebor" said Elien.

"You are the queen in that land, but you are not a dwarf, are you" mocked the man as he turned to Aragorn. "This is the king of Gondor, but he has not became one, has he."

Aragorn just stared at the man with no emotions. The man turned to Gandalf.

"And here is the wizard who has went against Him. But it seems your time will come soon enough" mocked the man.

Gandalf hit his staff on the ground, and sending light from it. The Mouth of Sauron looked shocked at Gandalf before riding back to the gate, which opened wide. The orcs came out of the gate, as the captains came back to the rest of the host. 

Then the host charged at the orcs and the battle began. An arrow flew into one of winged creatures. Legolas looked at the direction of where the arrow came from and found Tauriel and Laeghel charging into battle.

Elien came to the gate and started to climb up. Once at the top, she started killing orcs until none were left. She looked at the Mountain and she could see Frodo standing before Sam with the ring in his hand still hanging from the chain. She closed her eyes as light and energy came out of her out spread hands.


	7. Chapter 7

_Farewell my kin. May your days be filled with happiness and joy. I will miss you as a friend and queen, but my time with you has shined brightly. May you never forget about me, but I will pass into legend._

_Farewell my children, Frodo and Valia. You have grown up to be strong and brave. Now you will have to be strong again. I say my farewells to you, and may you hear them from afar._

_And lastly my dear, Bilbo. I will miss you more than anyone, and I fear this is the last farewell. But you will live in peace, now that the evil is leaving this world forever. Farewell my love and may we meet again one day._

The captains looked up as they fought at Elien. They had never seen her like this, ghastly with light springing from her out spread hands. 

Gimli remembered tales Gloin had told him about Elien killing off an entire army of orcs by herself. 

_Elien's thoughts turned to Frodo standing on the edge of the fire._

_Frodo, do not let darkness corrupt your heart. You can destroy the ring, you are stronger than it. Your life will be full of light and joy without it._

Frodo heard Elien's words,  and he saw the light.

"Come on, Sam. Let us destroy the ring together" said Frodo as he gave one end of the chain holding the ring to Sam.

"Three" said Frodo as they started to swing the chain. "Two" said Sam. "One" said Frodo as they let go of the chain and the ring flew forward. The chain dropped to the ground as the ring fell off the edge and into the fire.

"Run, Sam" said Frodo as they ran out of the mountain, but the mountain erupted behind them and lava spewed out of the mountain. They looked at the great tower of Barad-dúr collapse before there eyes, but they didn't expect what was to come. 

...

Elien slapped her arms together and energy flowed over the entirety of Mordor, as the orcs fled from the battle after the fall of their master.

"Frodo! He did it!" cried Elien as Mordor started to crumble from not only the One Rings destruction, but from Elien as well. She stood strong as Mount Doom erupted and started to crumble.

She ran to the edge of the gate and jumped off as feathers floated about her and she turned into an eagle and soured to Mount Doom. The Eagles came from behind her, with Gandalf riding on one of them. Elien swooped low and picked up Frodo and Sam, and placed them on one of the eagles back.

Frodo looked at the eagle who laid them upon another's back and he knew exactly who she was.

"Elien! Sam it's Elien, as an eagle" cried Frodo as he and Sam looked at Elien flying, but she started to waver and lag behind. 

Elien continued to fly as she flapped her wings away from Mordor. She flapped get wings one more time before they gave out. She fell with feathers catching fire, as she turned back into herself again. As she fell, she remembered her life and the people she had know and cared for them.

...

Frodo and Sam looked behind them to see Elien fall downwards and feathers fall off her.

"Elien! "cried Frodo and Sam as they watched her fall to the ground as the Elien they had known and cared for.

Frodo held on to Sam as they both started to weep.

"Sam" said Frodo as he tried to stop sobbing.

"Yes, Mr. Frodo" said Sam with tears still in his eyes. 

"How am I going to tell Bilbo that she is dead?" asked Frodo.

"We will tell him, Mr. Frodo when the time comes when we come back home" said Sam. Frodo put his head on Sam's chest as they flew back to Gondor, and they fell asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Frodo and Sam woke up in a room with sunlight streaming in. 

Frodo looked up to find Gandalf robed in white staring at him. 

"Gandalf, what happened, and where are we?" asked Frodo. 

"You destroyed the ring, and peace had finally come to Middle Earth. You are in the south of Ithilien" said Gandalf. 

 Frodo remembered what happened back in Mordor, as he and Sam hugged and cried. 

Gimli came in and saw them crying, but he knew what happened. 

"I am sorry, Gimli. For Elien is dead, and she will never rise again" said Frodo through his tears.

"We found Elien when we were slaying orcs. But she is dead, as I feared, but she was a noble queen" said Gimli with tears in his eyes.

Frodo and Sam got up and followed Gimli as he lead them to where Elien was kept. Theoden lay next to her with his sword laid upon him.

They came up to Elien and kneeled on one knee. She had no scratches or wounds, and otherwise looked healthy. But her face was pale white with her eyes open and staring at the sky, and she was still as stone.

"Frodo and Sam, do not worry about her. She has her peace now,  and is free" said Gandalf, "But the King request you to come to him."

Frodo and Sam said goodbye to Elien, and followed Gandalf to an open space where rose petals were flying in the air.  They continued through the trees until there sat three seats. Sitting in the middle was a tall man with no helm on his dark brown hair. The man raised his head to them and they ran towards him.

"Aragorn!" cried Frodo and Sam as they came up to him and hugged him.

"Hullo my friends" said Aragorn, but he looked sad as they told him of Elien, even though he already knew what happened. 

"It is sad to see her gone, she was a good friend and leader. Bilbo will be heartbroken when he hears of the news. When I come back to Gondor, I will become king, and we will give her the respect and honor any can give for her bravery" said Aragorn. Frodo and Sam smiled at that, but still very sad about the loss.

...

When they reached Gondor, Frodo and Sam went into their room and made rings for each other, then exchanged them. 

"I will be bond to you, Sam" said Frodo.

"And I will take care of you for the rest of your life" said Sam.

They embraced, and then kissed. A knock came to their door and Frodo answered it. Standing at the door was Boromir and Faramir.  

"The king is ready. Come to the top level of the city with us" said Faramir. 

Frodo and Sam followed Boromir and Faramir to where the people of Gondor stood before the blooming White Tree. 

Aragorn kneeled before Gandalf as Frodo gave the crown to Gandalf, who put it on Aragorn's head.

"Long live the King, and may the grace of the Valar be with him" said Gandalf as Aragorn rose and turned before them.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all" said Aragorn. "But tonight, we pay respect to a fallen friend."

Aragorn fell silent as Arwen came forward bearing the sign of Gondor. Aragorn stepped towards her and held her face. They spoke no words, but Aragorn kissed her as she rapped her arms around him.

They all smiled at them, as they walked up to the hobbits. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin bowed to Aragorn and Arwen,  but stopped short when Aragorn stopped them.

"You bow to no man" said Aragorn as he, Arwen, and the rest of the people of Gondor bowed to the hobbits, who stood in shock. 

They went into a grand hall where a feast took place. Merry went down before Pippin and asked for accepting of his courtship. Pippin accepted, and they hugged each other.

Later that night, the company came back to Elien.  Arwen came besides her and took pity.

"She was very beautiful,  but I never got to see her before she died" said Arwen as she put Elien's sword upon Elien.

"She was very brave and kind, but very powerful" said Frodo.

"We will return Elien to the people of Erebor once we come back" said Gimli.

The next morning,  the company took leave of Aragorn and Arwen. They placed Elien on a wooden bed and had men carry her until they reached the River Running. They placed her into one of the boats they carried. Frodo and Sam went into the boat with Elien. The rest of the company took the other boats and sailed north to Erebor, bidding the men safe travels. The men wished them luck on the journey to Erebor. Frodo realized that they would have to tell Bilbo of what happened, but he didn't know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was up all last night watching LotR, so if the later parts of the chapter are strange in anyway, I apologies.  
> Days to Come By Seven Loins and Atlas by Faux Tales came on my Pandora while typing, which made me very happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Frodo and Sam climbed out of the boat after reaching the shores of Erebor. Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf climbed out of the next boat. Merry and Pippin climbed out of the last boat and helped them carry Elien. 

Dwarves came to them from the mountain to help carry Elien to the gate. Once near the gates, the Erebor dwarves with Bilbo came out to greet them.

Bilbo came up to Frodo and looked at the other members of the company. 

"Frodo, where is Elien?" asked Bilbo.

"Bilbo, Elien is here, but she is dead" said Frodo.  The dwarves set Elien on the ground as Bilbo ran over to her. 

"Elien, you promised me you would come back to me, but I didn't think it would be this way" said Bilbo as he put his head in his hands and cried. The dwarves came around Elien and wept as well.

The Erebor dwarves picked up Elien and carried her inside Erebor. They decided to have Elien's funeral as soon as possible. 

They took her deep underground,  and to the tombs. They placed her on the tomb next to Thorin's. There they said their last goodbyes to Elien.

Bilbo stayed kneeled beside Elien long after they left. Dis and Frodo found him and took him back to his chambers. 

That night Bilbo lay in his empty bed alone. He started to fall asleep and dream about the good days.

_My dear Bilbo_

Bilbo looked up to find Elien standing before him. He went up to her, and touched her face.

_I have missed you so much,  and I still miss you._

"I miss you so much as well, Elien. I can't live another day without you here. My life is empty" said Bilbo.

_You still have Frodo and Valia. They still live with you. Leaving will not give you comfort, for going West will only give you more loneliness. There is no one waiting for you in Valinor. Stay here for the rest of your days in Erebor.  Then you may lay with me._

Bilbo smiled at Elien, but tears flowed down his face. She pulled him in and kissed him.

_I will continue to miss with you, until you join me, but that won't be for a long time. Farewell my love, and may your days be filled with peace._

Elien disappeared into the wind, as Bilbo woke up to find it just a dream. Bilbo lay back in bed and continued to think of Elien. 

One year later

Bilbo sat writing his book. He made it to the last page and turned it. He wanted to write something about Elien,  even though he remembered her saying she didn't want to be a part of his books.

_Elien once said her part in a story would be small and unimportant.  That she could write her own tales of her adventures. But she was more than just a small part. She was not only a wife and mother, but a fair and noble queen._

Bilbo put down the quill in the ink container shakely as he puts his head in his hands. Frodo and Sam came in and saw Bilbo hunched over the table.

Once Bilbo heard them, he stopped crying and looked down at his book.

"Hullo Frodo and Sam" said Bilbo not looking behind to see them. 

"We wanted to tell you something" said Frodo blushing. 

"Yes"

"We are expecting our first child" said Frodo.

"Congrats to you" said Bilbo, then he stopped for a moment. "You are?"

"Yes"

"Which one of you?" asked Bilbo turning to face them. 

"We both are" said Sam.

"This is great news" said Bilbo, smiling.

Frodo and Sam smiled at Bilbo then cat each other. They left Bilbo to continue writing in peace.

"My part continues on longer than I thought" said Bilbo as he dipped the quill in the ink.


	10. Chapter 10

Saon afterwards the entire kingdom of Erebor was happy for Frodo and Sam. Valia had taken the throne after news of Frodo and Sam's pregnancies became know to them. 

They took care of them for the many months that followed. Frodo was the first to go into labor, as Dis put him into a room with Sam.

Frodo soon gave birth to his daughter on December 11. Frodo and Sam compared names until they were sure.

"You sure you want to call her Elien?" asked Sam.

"It is a way to remember Bilbo's Elien. Besides she looks like Elien in a way" said Frodo as he stroked the dark brown curls of Elien, as she looked up at him with her dark blue eyes.

Sam gave birth to their second daughter two weeks later on December 25. They called her Sybella.

"I think they will be great sisters together" said Sam as he put his hands in Sybella's straight brown hair as she looked up at Sam with her blue eyes.

Years pasted and they soon found out that they were not of the hobbit race, but was of Valar's.  Elien showed strength, bravery and wisdom, while Sybella showed beauty and courage, with the caring of others. 

...

It was Bilbo's one hundred and thirty first birthday, and his love met him again.

_Hullo again Bilbo. Today you will pass on and join with me._

Bilbo looked up to see his wife Elien,  and he was happy to see her.

"You never left me, did you?" asked Bilbo.

_No,  I never left you. But I was happy when Frodo and Sam named their first daughter after me, but I will not be gong back to the living world again._

"and we may be together" said Bilbo. Elien nodded and sending a smile across Bilbo's face.

Frodo and Sam with Elien and Sybella came to see Bilbo on his deathbed. They knew he was going to die, so they said their last goodbyes to him. Then he passed away, and he joined up with Elien and remained with her to all days.

Elien,  Frodo and Sam's daughter said goodbye to Bilbo then said her farewells to Frodo, Sam, and Sybella, and didn't say where she was going, but left them.

Sybella was saddled at their parting, but Frodo and Sam took good care of Sybella until she left to go exploring the world.

After many months of traveling,  she had come upon a traveler clad in dwarf clothes with a mail shirt over the top of her clothes. 

Sybella walked towards the traveler, only to find the traveler armed with both bow and sword. Sybella pulled out her bow and notched an arrow, as the women mimicked her.

"Who are you?" asked the women.

"I am Sybella, second daughter of Frodo and Sam of Erebor" said Sybella. 

"I am Elien, first daughter of Frodo and Sam of Erebor" said the women as she lowered her bow. Sybella ran up to Elien and hugged her.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's so great to see you again, Elien" said Sybella.

"And the same with me" said Elien.

"Where were you going, and where have you been?" asked Sybella as she sat down beside Elien. 

"I traveled far west as far as the Grey Havens,  and the Blue Mountains. Then I went south to Rohan and Isengard. I came back eastwards to Gondor, and after longing to see Erebor again. I made it as far as the coast of Lake Town until you meet me here" said Elien.

"You miss Frodo and Sam, don't you?" asked Sybella.

"They are my parents, and I wanted to see the dwarves again" said Elien. 

"Why did you go to the Grey Havens?" asked Sybella. 

"I also longed for the sea and to see the other Valar, but I would not leave Middle Earth any time soon" said Elien, "but I knew no one is waiting for me there."

There came two voices from behind them.

"Climb the trees and ready your bow" said Elien as she scaled a nearby tree. Sybella followed after her and drew her bow as she stood on a branch. Sybella looked up to see Elien standing on the branch beside her with her bow drawn and ready to fire. 

In the trees came an Elf and a dwarf. The Elf had golden blonde clad in green and brown. The dwarf had red hair with a great beard. He wore the armor of Erebor with a helm.

Sybella stood with her bow drawn and staring at the elf in wonder. Elien looked at Sybella staring at the elf.

"Sybella! Focus!" whispered Elien. But the elf and dwarf turned to the tree and the elf notched his arrow at them. But he faltered as he stared at Sybella. 

"Who are you?" asked the elf.

"Who are you?" asked Sybella.

"I am Legolas,  son of Thranduil" said the elf, "now tell me who you are."

"I am Sybella,  daughter of Frodo and Samwise of Erebor" said Sybella. 

"And who is your friend?" asked Legolas.

"How about the dwarf says first his name. But he is none other than Gimli, son of Gloín" said Elien. 

"And how may you know that?" asked Gimli.

"For I am Elien, daughter of Frodo and Samwise of Erebor, and the older sister of Sybella" said Elien.

"You are of dwarf kin then, judging by the armor you are clad in" said Gimli. Elien and Sybella climbed down from the tree to see Legolas and Gimli.

"What brings you from Erebor?" asked Gimli.

"I journeyed by myself for some time, but today I have met Sybella again after some time had passed" said Elien. Sybella couldn't help but stared at Legolas as he stared at her.

"How about you come with us to our camp" said Legolas. 

"We will be grateful if you did that" said Sybella. 

Legolas and Gimli lead Elien and Sybella to their camp.

That night Sybella found Elien wide awake and on watch. Sybella came up to Elien and sat down next to her. 

"You like the elf,  don't you?" asked Elien.

"Legolas, he seems nice" said Sybella blushing. 

"I wish you the best of luck with him" said Elien staring back at Sybella and back at the sky.

"Thank you" said Sybella, "do you think Legolas likes me?"

"Judging by how he stared at you, he must like you" said Elien. 

"Do you like Gimli?" asked Sybella. 

"He will be a good friends, but no more than that" said Elien. 

"Bilbo once told me you acted so much like his wife" said Sybella. 

"Who the first Elien? I heard so much about her, that she was so brave and strong during the War of the Ring, and how she perished" said Elien, "I just wanted to be like her."

"And you are very much like her" said Sybella. "But you will not die like her. We will be together as sisters, until we too pass into legend."

"Thank you, Sybella" said Elien. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sybella woke up the next day by Legolas and Elien standing above he.

"It's time we set out and go back to Erebor" said Elien.

"Are they coming with us?" asked Sybella.

"Yes, Legolas and Gimli are heading with us" said Elien. Legolas helped Sybella to her feet as she swayed on her feet and her head fell into Legolas' shoulder. 

Legolas grabbed her by the shoulders and steadied her. "Are you alright?" asked Legolas.

"Just tired, but I will be alright" said Sybella blushing. Legolas leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, as she looked up at him.

Sybella looked shocked at him as he drew away from her. "Legolas...I" stammered Sybella. 

"Sorry if I frightening you,  but you are very beautiful" said Legolas.

"I think you are very handsome, Legolas" said Sybella. "I heard so much about you from my father's."

"And I heard a great deal about you and Elien from them as well" said Legolas.

Elien and Gimli walked through the trees and found them in each others arms. Elien smiled at them as Gimli uttered words in Khuzdul.  Elien looked down at him and spoke to him in Khuzdul. 

He looked up at her in shock, even though she was over twice his height and taller than Legolas by a head.

"You have learned well by the dwarves, as I have seen" said Gimli.

"Me and Sybella know Elvish as well, and Sybella knows Khuzdul as well. So the dwarves have taught us well" said Elien. 

"You remind me so much of our first queen of Erebor" said Gimli, "even though I didn't know her well."

"That's what everyone says" said Elien while she smiled at Sybella and Legolas. 

"Come on you two, time to head back to Erebor" said Gimli.

Sybella and Legolas let go of each other blushing as they come followed Elien and Gimli.

Once arrived in Erebor,  Frodo and Sam greeted Elien and Sybella as they embraced each other.

"We have missed you two so much" said Frodo. 

"I know you did" said Sybella as she stared back at Legolas. 

"You like him?" asked Sam.

"I do father.  He is very nice" said Sybella. 

"You will be happy with him" said Frodo as he smiled at Legolas then Sybella. 

Legolas came up to Sybella and kissed her again, as she smiled at him.

They all smiled at her, as Elien looked down at Gimli.

"Your not kissing me" said Gimli. 

"I was not going to" said Elien smiling, "You are my friend, and nothing more than that."

"Okay you two Elves" said Frodo.

"Were not Elves, were Valar" said Elien. 

"Yes, but you are also half Hobbit, and part dwarf" said Sam.

They all smiled at each other as they came back inside Erebor. 


	13. Chapter 13

A week after Elien and Sybella came back to Erebor as resumed their jobs at the armory, Legolas came to visit Sybella. 

"I was wondering if you want to go on a walk with me tonight around Dale?" asked Legolas. 

"That would be lovely" said Sybella. Elien came in and smiled.

"If you two want to go hang out,  I have everything alright here. Go have fun, but not too much" said Elien as she started hitting the heated blade of a sword with a hammer. Sybella and Legolas left her to work as they walked around Dale.

Legolas visited a stand with flowers and bought one and gave it to Sybella, who put it in her hair.

They went around the many shops in Dale, and when the sun began to set, they walked outside Dale and looked as the sun left and the stars came out. 

"Thank you so much, Legolas. For this day with you" said Sybella.  

"You are most welcome. I was happy to spend my day with you" said Legolas.

"I really should be heading back to Erebor" said Sybella as she got up. Legolas grabbed her hand.

"I will go with you" said Legolas. They came back to Erebor and found Elien and Valia talking to other another.

When Sybella and Legolas came up to them, Valia turned to them and bowed. Sybella and Legolas bowed to her, sense she was indeed the queen of Erebor. 

Legolas was about to go back to his home, when Sybella stopped him.

"Stay here for the night with me" said Sybella. Legolas nodded and Sybella led Legolas to her room.

They fell asleep in each others arms, and the next morning, Sybella went back to the armory to find Elien already hard at work as she hit her hammer against the iron.

Sybella put a sword on the fire as Elien continued until the sword was finished, then she went to the next sword and started hammering at it.

At the end of the day when Sybella was about to leave, she was Elien still hard at work. She came up to Elien and set a hand on her shoulder. 

"Time to head back home" said Sybella. Elien stopped hammering and looked down at Sybella. 

"I stay the nights, remember" said Elien. 

"But you stayed all day too" said Sybella. 

"I will be alright, just go and I will take care here. Go to sleep" said Elien. 

Sybella smiled weakly before leaving Elien and heading back to Erebor, and hearing the ring of a hammer against iron.

When Sybella came to her room, Legolas was already there and waiting for her. She sat beside her and hugged her.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Legolas.

"Elien had been acting odd lately. I am beginning to worry about her" said Sybella, "she is constantly at the armory and she barely sleeps and eats."

"She will be alright, Sybella" said Legolas. Sybella smiled but her thoughts went to Elien.

The next morning when Sybella went back to Elien,  she found her on the ground and freezing cold. Legolas was with her and he rushed to her aid. They both picked Elien up and carried her back to Erebor.


	14. Chapter 14

When they arrived into Erebor, healers immediately took Elien and to a room. Frodo and Sam met up with Legolas and Sybella. 

"What happened to Elien?" asked Frodo.

"We don't know. We found her on the ground in the armory" said Sybella,  "she hasn't been eating and sleeping normally."

"She might have been overworked" said Sam.

"She was also freezing cold" said Legolas. Frodo and Sam looked grave at Legolas.

"What is it, fathers?" asked Sybella. 

"We have heard tales of a poison that chills the victim when stabbed with the weapon, a Morgul blade" said Frodo.

"Do you think she was stabbed?" asked Sybella. 

"We will have to see what the healers say" said Sam looking more worried than ever.

A few hours later, the healers came to Frodo, Sam, Sybella and Legolas.

"It appears she was stabbed by a poisoned blade. We will do everything we can to heal, but a shard of the blade is inside her and the wound" said healer.

"Can we see her?" asked Frodo. The healer nodded and lead them to a room and opened the door. 

Laying in the bed was Elien with a group of healers around her. She looked deadly pale and her eyes were shut. The healers brought over a paste of Athelas and pressed it to Elien's wound, that was on her shoulder. Her eyes immediately opened as she tried to scream, but found a piece of leather in her mouth.  

Sybella rushed to Elien's side and held her hand. Elien looked around the room as she tears streamed down her face. They had never seen her so weak and helpless before as she continued to fight the pain away. The healers removed the plant from the wound as Elien fell unconscious again.

Frodo and Sam walked into the room and looked gravely at Elien. Sybella let go of Elien's hand and took the piece of leather out of her mouth. Legolas was in complete shock at Elien.

"I am sorry you had to see that" said the healers.

"We should be going soon, if you are still healing her" said Frodo.

"Let's go, Sybella" said Legolas.

"I'm not leaving her side. She may be sick, but she is still my sister" said Sybella. 

"Then I will stay here with you and her as well" said Legolas. 

Frodo and Sam left Sybella, Legolas, and Elien, as healers came back to Elien with more Athelas paste. Sybella put the piece of leather in Elien's mouth as they put the paste on the wound again.

Elien's eye opened wide as tears trailed down her face, but she did not scream. They once again removed the plant and found a piece of the blade coming out of the wound.

The healers quickly took the shard out of the wound and throw it in the hearth. Elien started to breath normally, and warm up.  Sybella held her hand, and found it warmer than before. Legolas and Sybella smiled at Elien as she woke up and looked at them. 

"How are you feeling?" asked Sybella. 

"My shoulder still hurts but I seem to be doing better" said Elien.

"We are happy to see you alright" said Legolas, "but we will let you rest."

Legolas and Sybella left Elien and went to Frodo and Sam.

"They found the shard and took it out. She is doing much better now" said Sybella. 

"That is good to hear, but that wound is still going to hurt her, even after the shard is taken out" said Frodo.

"I just hope she will not hurt too much from it" said Legolas.


	15. Chapter 15

A week later, Elien's pain came back while she was working. That day, Sybella was traveling with Legolas. When she came back days later, Elien was back to herself again.

Another week later, Elien asked if Frodo, Sam, Sybella, and Legolas would travel with her to the Shire. They all agreed and went to pack.

When all was ready, Elien said goodbye to the remaining of the dwarves of Erebor, and Valia. They they turned west and set out.

The journey had no adventure, but as they reached The Shire. All was peaceful as Hobbits tended to their gardens. Elien continued through the Shire until they could hear the noise of sea birds and sea water.

Then as they rode through the gates, they had come to the Grey Havens. Sitting at the harbor was a ship with a group of elves waiting for them. They soon realized what Elien was planning.

"Elien you can't leave! You have a great life here" said Sybella as tears streamed down her face.

"I might, but I can't bear the hurts that were given to me. I will go see where Elien grew up and lived her life before coming here. She left a book under the throne for you to read. I hope we will met again" said Elien.

"But you were so happy here, why would you leave us?" asked Sybella as she held onto Elien.

"I will be at peace soon, but you have to let me go and you may return to your normal lives, and may they be merry. Your future is bright, but it will not involve me" said Elien.

Sybella hugged Elien then the others came and hugged Elien. They withdrew and Elien boarded the ship with the elves inside.

The ship left the harbor and soon left Middle Earth. They all looked at the ship until it was out of sight. They left the harbors and headed back home. 

Once back in Erebor, Valia come up to them.

"Where is Elien, do not tell me she is gone too" said Valia.

"She has gone beyond the sea, to Valinor" said Sybella. Valia was saddened by the news,  but Sybella remembered what Elien had said and she ran to the throne room.

Sybella came to the throne and looked under it. She found a wooden box with Elien's name written on it. She opened the box and found a book.

"Our first queens book" said Valia. 

Sybella picked up the book and blow off the dust. "We will each get a turn to read it" said Sybella. 

"We should let you read it first, sense you found it" said Valia to Sybella. 

Sybella nodded and took the book. She went into her chambers and opened the book. She read it until Legolas came in and told her dinner was ready. She put the book down and went with him.

A week later Sybella finished the book and gave it to Legolas.

"I never thought Bilbo's Elien had such a hard life. After all she did to save this world she should have been more respected" said Sybella. 

"She was respected in the end, but now she is free from all harm" said Legolas as he kneel on one knee.

Sybella smiled at him, as he took her hand. "Sybella, would you like to be my wife?" asked Legolas. 

"Yes" said Sybella. They hugged and went to dinner. 


	16. Chapter 16

Sybella and Legolas soon got married, and afterwards Sybella soon found out she was expecting. 

"I think Fanion would be good for a boy name" said Sybella.

"That is good, but what about a girl?" asked Legolas.

"What about Noriel?" asked Sybella. 

"Those are beautiful names" said Legolas. 

Sybella soon gave birth to her daughter and named her Noriel, then she soon had a son, Fanion. 

Noriel has golden hair with bright blue eyes, while Fanion had dark brown hair with dark blue eyes.

Years passed with Noriel and Fanion growing up. Frodo and Sam were now over one hundred years old, and longed for the sea. 

Frodo, Sam, Legolas,  Sybella,  Noriel,  and Fanion came to Valia and told her they were going beyond the sea to Valinor.

"It was bond to happen eventually, but may you have safe travels" said Valia. They bowed to her and went to say goodbye to the Erebor dwarves.

They were about to leave when Gimli came behind them. 

"Your not going anywhere without me" said Gimli.

"I would not leave my best friend here,  while I leave" said Legolas as he took Gimli's hand.

They continued on until they reached the Grey Havens. Waiting for them was Tauriel and Laeghel with her daughter, Peghel. Cirdan waited near the last ship that sat on harbor. They all boarded the boat and headed to sea.

When they arrived at Valinor, all was peaceful with elves walking and talking. They approached an elf who was sitting down.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Elien?" asked Sybella. 

"She was my sister, but she is dead as I am told. But there is another here that has that name. She lives in one of the houses on the hill" said the elf.

"We knew your sister, she was my dad's wife" said Frodo, "But may I ask your name?"

"I am Yavanna, younger sister of Elien" said the elf, "I will show you to your Elien's home."

They followed Yavanna to Elien's home. Then she left them. Sybella came up to the door and knocked. 

"Who is it?" asked a voice from inside. 

"It's Sybella with the rest of your family" said Sybella. 

The door opened and Elien stood before them. "Is that really you all?" asked Elien.

"It most currently is" said Sybella as she hugged Elien, then the rest joined in. 

"I wasn't expecting you to come,  after twenty years of not seeing each other. It seems you have been busy with your own children" said Elien looking towards Fanion and Noriel.

"Yes,  they are my children, and I have been busy, but I have missed you ever sense you left" said Sybella as they walked inside Elien's home. 

"I can make anything you like,  but I was not expecting guest" said Elien as she closed the door and took their cloaks to hang them up.

"How had your days been sense you have been here?" asked Frodo.

"They have been peaceful,  and quiet" said Elien. But just then in came through the door came two young dwarves. One had blonde hair with no beard while the other had dark brown hair with no beard as well. They came up to Elien and hugged her legs.

"Mom, who are these people?" asked the brunette. 

"Mom?" asked Sybella with shock on her face as the rest sported the same look.

"These are my family and friends" said Elien as she picked them up in her arms and carried them to their rooms. Sybella and the others stared at each other in a mix between shock and uneasiness. 


	17. Chapter 17

Elien came back minutes later to find them all looking shocked at her.

"What?" asked Elien.

"They are your sons?  When did this happen?" asked Sybella clearly not happy about the situation. 

"I was going to tell you, and I was not expecting them to came in my life, but they are both my sons" said Elien. 

"How old are they?" asked Sam.

"They are both twenty, but the blonde one is a little older. His name is Fili and the brunette is named Kili" said Elien. "They are half dwarf and half elf, so they age very slowly."

"Twenty? Then you were expecting with them before you left Middle Earth?" asked Legolas.

"I am afraid so, but I didn't know until I was on the boat did I found out. I was checked out and found that I was having twins" said Elien, "I thought the person who stabbed me long ago did this to me, and I think I was right in guessing."

"What happened after you got here?" asked Tauriel.

"I met Yavanna, but she thought I was her sister. But I had to tell Yavanna that her sister was dead, and that I was her granddaughter. After that Yavanna became my midwife until both Fili and Kili's were born. We have been good friends sense, and we have been nothing but nice to each other" said Elien.

"Why call them Fili and Kili?" asked Laeghel.

"I thought of the names when I first saw them. They were dwarves, and they look like them" said Elien.

"We will help you in anyway possible,  if you need us" said Sybella.

"I have taken good care of them before you came, and I will be alright now" said Elien. Fili and Kili came from their rooms and hung onto Elien's legs.

Elien sighed as they let go of her and walked around at greet the others. Gimli smiled at them as they greeted him.

"Fili and Kili" said the duo.

"Gimli,  son of Gloín" said Gimli as he bowed.

Fili and Kili bowed to Gloín, then came back to Elien.

"Are we going to eat now?" asked Fili.

"We all can" said Elien as she finished the dinner she was cooking and set it on the table as she starred cooking more.

They started to help her continue with dinner, as Fili and Kili ate their dinner. When all was done,  they all say together and ate.

Peghel kept looking over at Kili, and he stared back at her with a smile. Tauriel noticed this and smiled at Peghel and Kili, then turned to Elien who looked tired beyond compare.

They sent Elien to sleep, and promised they would take care of Fili and Kili. But she insisted she would at least get them all to bed, and clean up. Legolas and Gimli kept Fili and Kili busy as Elien, Sybella, Tauriel and Laeghel helped clean up.

Elien took Fili and Kili to bed as everyone else was sent into a room. Sybella and Legolas stayed in the same room.

"It must be rough to have twins" said Legolas.

"But she is taking good care of them by herself" said Sybella, "after all these years alone."

"We are with her now, she will be fine" said Legolas. Sybella smiled as they fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sense dwarf adults are in their sixties, I am guessing that Fili and Kili are the equivalent of a ten to twelve year old Men children. If I am wrong in guessing, then I apologies


	18. Chapter 18

Elien woke up the next day to find Fili and Kili awake with Gimli talking to them in Khuzdul. They spoke for many minutes, while Elien looked at them. 

" _Morning, Gimli son of Gloín"_ said Elien in Khuzdul. Gimli looked to her.

"Morning , my lady. You know Khuzdul?" asked Gimli.

"Frodo was taught it, with me and Sybella as well" said Elien.

" _Arwenamin, Elien_ " said Legolas from behind her. Gimli sighed and turned back to Fili and Kili.

"Heruamin,  Legolas" said Elien turning to Legolas. Elien went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. Legolas went back into his room and woke Sybella up. Gimli left Fili and Kili, and went to Elien.

"My lady, would you like to go on a walk with me today?" asked Gimli.

"I would be grateful to join you on a walk" said Elien with a smile looking down at Gimli.

Legolas, Sybella, Tauriel, Laeghel, Peghel, Fanion and Noriel walked in the kitchen and smiled at Elien and Gimli. Elien shock the feeling off and returned to cooking. 

Once she was done, she set it on the table and let them eat. They insisted on helping her for the walk age was going to have with Gimli.

"It's not a big deal, just a walk" said Elien as Sybella held up a dress, "I'm not wearing that, sister. It might look good on you, but I would rather be myself with my clothing."

"Your clothes are trousers with shirts and vests, or other clothing and gear of war" said Sybella, "at least for today."

"I said no, besides he likes my best in my armor or normal attire" said Elien as she put on a clean white shirt with a dark blue vest, then a blue waistcoat that hung passed her brown trousers.

"You look so much like a hobbit" said Sybella reaching up to ruffle Elien's short dark brown locks. Elien gave a small smile before they left the room to met with Gimli.

Gimli was dressed in his normal dwarf armor with no helm on his head, and his hair braided behind him.

"Ready" said Elien nervously as she kept her hand on his shoulder. Elien was almost three times taller than him, which was quiet comical to see her compared to Gimli's height.

"As ready as I will ever be" said Gimli as they walked out of the door with everyone else watching them. Once the doors closed they went to cleaning up and taking care of Fili and Kili.

Elien and Gimli walked around together and saw the many elves that Elien had become good friends with. When night fell, Gimli took Elien to the open land and saw the stars and sky open up.

"This is very nice, Gimli" said Elien.

"I have...grow very fond of you, Elien" said Gimli.

"Gimli...I can't.  I'm sorry, I just don't want to be with someone else yet. After what happened with Fili and Kili. I never wanted to be with someone else or have children. I-"

"But they happened anyway" said Gimli.

"I don't regret having them, but-" Elien sighed and fell silent. Gimli put his hand on her shoulder. "I just don't want that to happening again." Elien and Gimli got up and went back to Elien's home.

Elien took Fili and Kili to bed, then went to sleep herself. Gimli stay awake even after everyone else had went to sleep. His thought went to what happened, and who would do such an awful thing to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish=  
> Arwenamin, Elien= my lady, Elien  
> Heruamin, Legolas= my lord, Legolas


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next is about what happened to Elien from the stabbing to the present time in the story in her prospective.

_The noise of the hummer hitting the iron rang through the armory. I hit the hammer against the blade one more time before hearing the sound of footsteps._

_I went to grab my sword and pointed it to the door. A group of dwarves came in, one with a cold blade in hand. I lunged for a weak one and killed him, then proceeded on to the next one until only the one with the knife was left._

_He jumped in the air and embedded his knife into my left shoulder. My entire left shoulder, arm, and hand went cold. I slashed at his knife and broke it. My vision wavered as I came to the ground.  The one with the knife stood over me and pushed me to the ground._

_"Get her half undressed" said the dwarf as more came into the armory. My legs were numb as they took my boots off and trousers. He approached me and laid on top of my as he took off my garments. I lay unable to do anything from the coldness of the wound._

_He took off his garment,  then went between my legs. My vision wavered again and almost blacked out as he pressed in. I tried to move my legs, but they wouldn't move. I lay motionless for many minutes until he was done._

_"Put her clothes on before anyone appears" said the dwarf as he got dresses again. They put the clothes back on me as the dwarf came up to me again._

_"I know who you are Elien, daughter of Frodo, son of Bilbo. All your_ _family will soon find you as a traitor once they find out about this accident,  then you will be one of us soon" mocked the dwarf as he left the armory. I grabbed a knife and throw it at the dwarf. The knife embedded into him and he feel to the ground._

_I got up with all the strength left in me and dragged the dead dwarves outside far from the armory. Then I came back to find the others had fled. I fell to the ground as the coldness returned._

_I woke again up to find Sybella sitting right next to me as they removed the shard from my shoulder._

_"How are you feeling?" asked Sybella._

_"My shoulder still hurts, but it's getting warmer" I said as I put my head down again and fell asleep._

_The next week the pain returned and I remembered the sea, wanting to go where there is peace. I stopped hammering and grabbed onto my shoulder.  Sybella wasn't there that week. I grabbed the iron and hammer and continued to hammer at the blade._

_I had my family agree to come with me to the Grey Havens, even though I told them to the Shire.  Once all the goodbyes were done,  we set out and months later came to the Grey Havens. I said my last goodbyes to them before I boarded the ship and sailed away._

_I watched as the land became farther away as the sea became wide. I sat down on my bed and put my hands through my hair. Then my hands rested for a moment on my stomach and found a small bump of it. I raised my shirt up and found my stomach being small but round._

_I was shocked for many minutes before i ran to one of the healers._

_"Can you check me out? I have been feeling quite ill lately" I asked._

_"I will definitely do that for you, Elien" said the healers she took me into a room._

_She searched me until she reached my stomach and she looked at me._

_"How long have you know about this?" asked the healer._

_"A few minutes ago. I just want to see how I'm doing" I said as she poked at my stomach._

_"You seem too big for...How long?" asked the healer._

_"A few months" I said._

_"Given that you traveled all this way, you might be having more than one, probably twins" said the healer. I swallowed at that. Having two children instead of one would be a handful._

_"Thank you" I said getting up shakily._

_"I will check on you until we reach Valinor" said the healer with a smile, "may I tell the others the news about?"_

_"I didn't think I will be able to" I said. The healer walked away from me as I returned to my bed and fell asleep._

_I woke up to find elves looking down and staring at me. I put my hands upon my stomach and stared at them._

_"We will reached Valinor in a few days, so you may get rest before then" said one the elves._

_"Thank you, I think resting will be best" I said as they left with small smiles in their faces._

_I lay back down and rubbed my stomach. This will be a long few months._

_Once in Valinor, a women came up to me and hugged me._

_"Oh, my sister you have come back to me again. My Elien" said the women. She looked down to my stomach and smiled. "And your expecting."_ _I pulled free from her and realized who she was._

_"I am sorry to tell you,  but your sister is dead, and I am her granddaughter" I said to her, "but I have the same name as her."_

_She looked shocked and saddened at the news of her sister. "I am sorry for the loss, but she died at the end of the War of the Ring, and I never knew she. But I have heard tales of her journey and life" I said trying to comfort her._

_"I am Yavanna, younger sister of Elien, your grandmother" said the women, "and I will be your midwife,  sense you are related to my sister."_

_"That would be appreciated, Yavanna. Thank you" I said to her._

_Months later when I was on my ninth month. Yavanna put me to bed rest until I gave birth. I would sit with a book in hand and read in bed._

_Finally I went into labor and as healers came to help. I looked one more time, then I black out and saw no more._


	20. Chapter 20

_I woke up to find healers gathered around me. I looked around and with utter shock found no child laying on the small bed next to me._

_"Don't worry, your two sons are born and healthy. You blacked out right before they were born, but they are being checked on now" said the healer. I swallowed when she said two sons._

_"Can I see them?" I asked._

_"We will bring them to you" said the healer as she left the room.  I sat up and found my stomach sore.  Two healers came in hold a child in each arm. I smiled when they brought them to me._

_"Which one was born first?" I asked. The healer pointed to the blonde headed boy, then I looked at the brunette._

_"I will name the blonde Fili, and the brunette Kili" I said as I held both of them in my arms. They were Dwarvish, but as they aged they aged even slower than dwarves would normally would and the elves said they were most likely immortal._

_I remembered the tales about Fili and Kili from Bilbo's adventure,  and how they died long ago._

Elien woke up sweating and saw Fili, Kili, and Gimli with breakfast in hand. Elien sat up and smiled at them. 

Gimli sat the tray in front of her. "I know you have had your hands full with them,  so we made breakfast for you. Maybe we can try that walk again" said Gimli.

"I would like that" said Elien as they both leaned forward and kissed. Fili and Kili snickered and left the room smiling. 

"I like you,  Elien" said Gimli.

"I like you too, Gimli" said Elien as she took the tray and went into the kitchen and ate.

"Elien" said Gimli after being quiet, "I don't want or ever wanted children from you. After you already had Fili and Kili." Elien looked down and smiled. 

"I know you would never would want that,  but just don't want what happened to happen again" said Elien.

"I understand,  that I why I let you choose how to go on with our friendship" said Gimli.

"Thank you again Gimli, and everyone for helping me" said Elien, as they pushed it off. After Elien was done,  Sybella, Tauriel, Laeghel, and Peghel took Elien into their room. They took turns in braiding Elien's hair while they tried to pick out something nice. Fanion and Noriel stayed by the door frame as they watched Elien getting her hair braided.

When they were done, they took her to a mirror and look at herself. Elien looked up and saw a women with braids all over her head.  She moved away from the mirror.

"Thank you, but I don't see why you it's such a big deal" said Elien,  "me and Gimli are just going to walk around."

"Yes, but you could become more than friends,  even marry" said Peghel.

"No thank you. As much as all of you want to see me happy,  I have my own sons to take care of" said Elien.

They continually asked her if her and Gimli would get together.  Elien was about to stop when Fili and Kili came in.

"Mommy's lying. She likes him" said Fili.

"We saw her and Gimli kissing" said Kili as he looked at Fili and they snickered again. Elien pinched the bridge of her nose and shoved them out of the room.

She shut the door and turned around as they smiled at her. Elien looked down and blushed slightly. 

"You like him,  don't you?" asked Laeghel. Elien nodded just slightly, but continued to look down.  

"But he likes me as well, but I still don't know as well as he does" said Elien.

"He must like you, and you him if you two kissed" said Noriel.

"It was light kiss" argued Elien.

They smiled at her while she left the room. Fili and Kili giggled when they held onto her legs as she walked.

If Bilbo' s Elien had to deal with this when having to raise the two when she was Thorin, then she was lucky to have Dis. 

Elien smiled at them as she picked them up in her arms and carried them. They played with her braids as she continued to walk.


	21. Chapter 21

Sybella found Legolas in their room. She pushed him on the bed and laid on top of him as she kissed him.

"I want another one" said Sybella. Legolas smiled and pushed Sybella on the bed as he laid on top of her.

...

The next morning they found Elien busy with caring for Fili and Kili. Elien looked at them and smiled.

"Had fun last night?" asked Elien.

"Yes" said Sybella as she reached up and kissed Legolas. Elien smiled again and went back to Fili and Kili. Sybella came in the dining room to find Fanion and Noriel talking to Fili and Kili.

Noriel and Kili looked at each other while Fanion and Fili talked. 

Sybella soon announced she was pregnant. Her other child with Fili and Kili were delighted at the news. 

"Congrats Sybella" said Elien. Sybella and Legolas smiled at her before kissing.

"How are you and Gimli?" asked Sybella. 

"We are still very good friends, but nothing more yet" said Elien.

Fanion and Noriel dragged Fili and Kili into a room while Sybella and Elien talked.

"Are you glad mommy is pregnant?" asked Fanion.

"Of course I am" said Noriel. 

"You want another brother or a sister?" asked Fanion.

Noriel shrugs "I dont care."

"You should care" said Kili, "but I wish our mommy would have another."

"I don't think she will. She had you two together" said Fanion.

"But having another one around would be nice" said Fili.

"We should try to get Elien and Gimli together" said Noriel excitedly. They all joined hands and vowed they were to get Elien and Gimli together. 

Fili and Kili smiled at each other before running to get parchment with ink and quill. Once back, they took turns writing love letters to Elien.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Fanion looking at the letter Fili was making. 

"It should work. We have never tried it, but this seems to be Gimli's handwriting" said Fili as he finished the letter. They looked down at it and smiled.

_Dear Elien,_

_I am sorry I never told you this before, but I love you and deserve to be with me. Your eyes are of the night sky on your fair face. Your hair is dark and beautiful.  Please be with me._

_Love, Gimli son of Gloín_

They took the letter into Elien's room and placed it on the table next to the bed.  They walked out smiling as they played with each other.

The letter will work,  they just knew it. 

...

Elien walked up to Fili and Kili and grabbed their ears. They cried when she twisted them.

"What's the matter, Elien?" asked Sybella. 

"This" said Elien as she pulled out the letter. Sybella looked at the letter and snickered. 

"The children were just playing,  no real harm is there" said Sybella. 

"It was a nice effort, but I'm afraid it will never happen between me and Gimli" said Elien as she let go of their ears.

"But you are so happy together. You like him, and he likes you. Why not be together?" asked Fanion. 

"I appreciate you trying to get us together,  but we are just taking it slow" said Elien. The children smiled at each other, while Sybella and Legolas tried not to smile. Gimli walked up to Elien. He pulled her to his height and kissed her.

Elien remained stilled as he broke away from her. "Gimli" said Elien in shock as she sat on the ground. 

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, but I like you a lot, Elien. I-" Elien stopped him as she kissed him.

Everyone smiled  at Elien as Frodo and Sam entered the room. They nudged each other as they smiled at her. The children came together and hugged each other.

"I like you too, Gimli" said Elien as she smiled at him. They put their hands into their hair as they butted their foreheads together. 


	22. Chapter 22

Elien and Gimli argued over whether or not to get married. Elien was not overly excited about the idea, while Gimli wanted to get married soon. 

"Why are you arguing over this? You seem to like each other quiet a lot,  why not get married?" asked Sybella rubbing her stomach. 

"I don't want to, even though everyone wants it to happen I would rather not" said Elien.

"Then court each other,  if marriage is too much for you now" said Sybella. Elien wrinkled her nose at that and frowned.

"I promise of we do, I won't be pushy about anything" said Gimli.

"Fine! We will court, but that's it for now" said Elien as she kneeled down to his height. Gimli braided a courtship braid into her hair as she did to his hair. 

They smiled at each other as Elien stood back up again. They left the room as Legolas came in and sat beside Sybella. He pull his hands on her stomach and rubbed as she looked up at him.

"Few more months" said Sybella. Legolas smiled at her. Frodo and Sam came in and smiled at them.

"We are getting very old, Sybella.  We hope to see your next child born, but soon we will pass away" said Frodo as he rubbed Sam's grey curls.

Yavanna would come in and check on Sybella every week or so to check on Sybella's progress.  When Sybella was on her ninth month, Yavanna put Sybella on bed rest.

Elien and Gimli came in and smiled at her. 

"Me and Gimli are going to get married soon" said Elien.

"Congrats, but I will not be able to come if you plan on doing it any time soon" said Sybella as she put her hands on her round stomach. 

"That's why we will have it after you give birth" said Elien. 

"Thank you, I want to see you get married. Even though you didn't see me and Legolas' get married" said Sybella. 

"You didn't see me give birth to Fili and Kili" said Elien.

"True" said Sybella as she put her head down and fell asleep. They walked away from Sybella. 

Soon after Sybella gave birth to her daughter, Rose Greenleaf. She had coppery brown hair with bright blue eyes.

"She is beautiful" said Legolas holding Rose in her arms. Noriel and Fanion were excited when they first saw Rose.

"Our little sister" said Noriel as she looked at Fanion who smiled at her then back at Rose.

Elien with Frodo and Sam came to see Rose and were happy to see her well. Elien and Gimli soon wedded and all seemed happy.

Frodo and Sam died soon afterwards and were buried among the great kings who fallen. Elien and Sybella were saddened by their deaths, but we're glad to have known them. 

Fifty years later

Kili comes up to Peghel and put his hands in hers. 

"I like you,  Peghel" said Kili.

"I like you too,  Kili" said Peghel.

Tauriel and Elien talked as Kili and Peghel came together and kissed.

Gimli came up to Elien with his grey beard that hung below his waist.

"I don't want to leave you, Elien" said Gimli, "But I fear I'm going to die soon, and you will be left without me."

"I will always be with you, Gimli. I will never leave and join you when you die" said Elien.

Soon afterwards Elien and Gimli grew very weak. Sybella and Legolas came to visit them.

"Farewell, my sister. I will be leaving you soon,  but I hope to part in friendship and to never forget me" said Elien.

"Farewell,  Elien. May you be in peace when you leave us. I will always remember our time together" said Sybella as she held onto Elien's hand. Gimli stopped breathing and stayed still. Elien looked at him and was saddened.

"May the rest of your days be in peace, Sybella. But I must leave them now. Farewell" said Elien as she fell silent with her breathing stopped and she remained still.

Sybella held onto Legolas as they cried in each others shoulders. Fili and Kili were crying in each others arms as they looked at Elien and Gimli.

They were soon buried together with Frodo and Sam. They all bowed their heads in respect of them all.

"This is a sad day, but we will live through these days in peace because of the ones who have fallen" said Legolas as they returned back to Elien's home and remained there for the rest of their days.

The End


End file.
